Do You Want To?
by IAmTheRealKira
Summary: Belle was surprised when her brother Lars decided on some random trip to France, but a bit annoyed when he continued to refuse to tell her why, and she's determined to get her answer. Little does she know, he has something else in mind. Human!AU. Incest.


**So, this is sorta, kinda based on an rp a friend of mine and I kinda roleplayed. Well. The idea was thought of be never actually rped, so I decided to write it out! And there is a serious lack of NetherlandsxBelgium.**

**I absolutely adore this couple. And I plan to write more with them.**

**Belgium - Isabelle 'Belle' Van Zandt**

**Netherlands - Lars Van Zandt.**

**(Such original names, I know. But I like them and I think it suits them.)**

**I don't need to warn you of what's ahead, you most likely searched this, so you should know.**

**Read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Of course Belle had questioned her older brother Lars when he randomly announced that they were going to Paris, France. Last she had checked, he had no interest in travelling, especially to a neighbouring country such as France. They only thing he was ever interested was getting high and eating all the food in her house. (And he never gained a pound, lucky bastard.)<p>

But she went with him, nonetheless. (Not that he gave her much of a choice, having already packed for her and told her minutes before the train left.) And questioned him why the sudden urge to go to France, but he never gave a straight answer. She was always answered with him mumbling: "Just 'cause," and then leaving it at that, no matter how hard she pressed. The whole way there -until she fell asleep on the train- and when they got there, still no answer. She was determinded to get her answer! She'll just ask him in the hotel.

They made their way to their hotel, checking in and getting their keys before going up to their room, which only had one bed. Belle raised a brow, but didn't bother questioning it. He probably wasn't going to answer her anyway, and it wasn't that big of a deal. There was a bigger question that still needing answering. "Okay, I wanna know. Why are we here, Lars?" She asked, setting her bag by the bed.

Lars didn't answer (big surprise), sitting on the edge of the bed as he unwound his scarf before setting it down. She frowned. She didn't like being ignored, and he knew it. She stood in front of him, leaning down slightly to his eye level. "Hey, quit the silent treatment. Now why the hell are we here?" She demanded.

"Can't you just enjoy a trip when offered?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Can't you just answer a question?"

"No."

"Damn it Lars, just tell me!" This was getting frustrating!

Not much of a talker on a good day, he said nothing. Instead, he took her chin in hand and pulled her closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

She reddened immediately, eyes wide. He was-they were- ack! She moved to pull away, even though he really wasn't that bad of a kiss- DON'T YOU DARE! He's your brother! And as that was running through her mind, he pulled back, opening his eyes to look at his now extremely red and flustered sister.

"Wha... what was that...?" She managed, growing progressively redder as she felt her lips tingling. W-why were they doing that? Quit it!

"... A kiss." He said, finally answering one of her questions. A kiss, it was obvious, right?

"I-I got that, but why? I'm your sister!" She exclaimed, trying to will away her blush as she stood up straight again. H-honestly! A kiss on the cheek or forehead, okay, b-but that was... more! A lot more!

"Incest is legal in France." He said simply, tilting his head to look up at her.

She blinked, pausing as her mouth dropped open a fraction as she stared down at him. That was why they were here? "That's why we're here? To try incest?"

"Uh... it's just..." He wasn't really a talker, the words always tended to fumble up. "I don't really... I can't explain... sorry." He sighed. What the hell, man? You had to be high when you planned all this.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. you just... just caught be by surprise." She assured as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Oh... Now she felt bad for her reaction.

"You didn't like it." He mumbled, averting his eyes. He wanted some weed. Maybe think up some other brillant idea while he was at it. Jesus...

"Hey! I didn't say that." She exclaimed, immediately reddening again. "A-ah... that is..."

He paused, glancing back up at her. "Ja...?"

"W-well... that is... I didn't... not like it..." She admitted, looking away. Belle, you couldn't just storm out and exclaim your obvious disinterest? You aren't interested... right...? Right, Belle? Hey, Belle! Isabelle Van Zandt! Common sense here! Listen to me!

"Didn't not like it." He repeated, looking up at her to read her expression. She looked flustered, yes, but she seemed to be contemplating what he had... ah... hinted at.

"S-stop giving me that look." She flicked his forehead playfully before she sat on one of his legs. "You wanted to come here for that? It is legal back home, you know."

"I know. But if you got mad at me, you still have a week in France. You could buy all the chocolate you want and complain about how creepy I am as you eat it."

"Hm, I always could, couldn't I?" She smiled a bit.

He nodded, eyes flicking back to her lips for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not." She shook her head, feeling one of his arms slide around her waist.

"So... Can I?" He asked, pulling her a bit closer.

She bit her lip, a moment passing before she finally nodded a bit. "Just... just go slow." She said as she moved to sit herself in his lap, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her again. Yes! She had agreed! He cupped her cheek, feeling her give in and begin to return the kiss after a moment. Grinning slightly since things were going his way, he began to deepen the kiss, licking at her lips and slipping his tongue into her month once he felt her lips part.

She reddened when his tongue went into her month, feeling him pull her closer as his free hand went to her thigh. She felt him begin to rub the jeans-covered skin, his fingers inching up her thigh as his other hand around her waist began to move as well. Come on Belle! Don't just sit there! Do something! After all, you agreed to all this! She hesitated, but moved her hands up to his shoulders, pulling herself closer as she started to run her fingers through his spiky hair.

One of his hands slipped up her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back as he pushed her closer. His thumb brushed the back of her bra as he rubbed her skin, and he felt her hand go through his hair. He always loved her playing with his hair, (she had a habit of playing with it quite often, even when they were younger), even though he'd never admit it. He broke the kiss, panting softly as he gazed as his flustered sister.

She looked at him, eyes locking as she felt his hand rubbing her back, his thumb brushing the back of her bra. She bit her lip, before pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. Despite how embarrassed she felt and probably looked, she... did want this.

Lars took in the sight as she stripped off her shirt, eyes wandering the creamy skin, the curves of her torso, her red cheeks... this was starting to get difficult to go slow. But he pulled his hands away, fingers lingering on her skin before he too pulled off his shirt. He tossed it aside, noticing her green eyes wandering. He set his hands on her waist before leaning in to kiss her again, a bit rougher and needier this time.

She responded, hands back in his hair as she pushed herself closer, giving in a bit more as the desire and lust as it began to grow. She panted when he broke the kiss, tilting her head back as his lips began to claim the skin on her neck and shoulders. She began to move her hands, inching along his shoulders and chest as they worked their way lower. Her soft hands feeling warm skin and muscle beneath her fingertips.

Lars rubbed her hips, a hand inching closer to the front of her jeans before he finally (in his opinion) started to undo them. With no sign from her for him to stop, he slipped his hand in once the button was undone and the fly was down. He moved his hand in to start rubbing her between her legs through her underwear, already feeling how warm and wet she was. He felt her breath hitch as he moved his fingers, a small smirk on his lips as he kissed her neck.

The Belgian couldn't help but redden, her hips moving on their own once his fingers pushed her panties aside and he rubbed her. She bit her lip, feeling his teeth graze her skin. Her hands reached his jeans, and she slid a hand down to what was appearing to be quite a bump. She quirked a brow, rubbing the growing bump and earning a soft groan in approve. "Hard already...?'

"Heh... and what do you have to say for yourself?" He lifted his head to smirk at her, slipping a finger inside her and watching her expression. "Look at you. Flustered and needy for your brother."

"H-hey, don't forget who's idea this was...!" She managed as another finger slipped inside her, causing her to let out a shaky breath in approval. She then went to start unbuttoning his jeans and undoing them, taking her time.

"Don't forget who agreed..." He mumbled, breath hitching as she slipped her hand in to rub him. His hips bucked, wanting to be touched and stroked as he slid yet another finger into her. The Dutchman began to move his digits, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing.

Belle groaned, currently at a lost for words or a comeback as he started to work his fingers. G-God, he was good with them...! She felt his free hand slid up her back, her skin tingling as he did so. His fingers reached the back of her bra, and she felt him start to attempt to unhook it one-handed. Her hips pushing down automatically to his hand, she rubbed his somewhat contained manhood, feeling his breath hitch and hips buck up. Not going to lie, it was intriguing that she could do this to her own brother.

Lars growled in frustration from all the teasing, finally getting that stupid bra undone. He slid his hand back down to her hip, and quickly, took his hand out of her jeans and flipped them so she was on the bed, with him hovering over her. He took in the sight of his flustered, half-naked sister. With her gazing up at him with those big green eyes, her bra loose, her jeans undone and somewhat pulled down, that needy expression she had on... it was beginning to be too much.

She squeaked when he flipped her over, her back on the bed with him, gazing down at her. She felt his eyes wander her body, her realizing now that her bra was now undone and loose, and her hand was out of his jeans. (Having slipped out when he flipped them.) "Lars..."

"I can't handle slow anymore." He stated bluntly, reaching to peel the bra away (with her willingly moving her arms to help him out), before tossing it aside.

"You don't seem like the slow type."

"Oh, so you've been wondering...?" He teased lightly with a raised brow, eyes looking over her naked torso, the creamy light skin, thin waist, her impressive breasts. Honestly. He had to get a sister with an amazing body. Who could blame him for wanting it?

"T-that's not what I meant!" She assured, hitting his arm lightly before he leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss, feeling him begin to pull her jeans down.

"Hm... I've wondered. But I never took you for shy." He murmured between kissing, smirking against her lips.

Damn it. He always knew exactly how to rile her up.

"I never took you for needy."She mumbled, lifting her hips to help, deliberately brushing her knee against his contained cock.

"You're just as needy." He managed, finally getting those stupid jeans off. He moved his mouth to a breast, flicking the nipple as his hands moved back up to her hips, hooking his fingers in her underwear before pulling them down. He groaned when her knee brushed against his contained cock as he discarded her panties. He moved to pull down his jeans and boxers, kicking them off before he hovered over her, his eyes taking in the sight. He positioned himself, and began to push in once she gave him a nod.

Belle gasped when he began to push in, tilting her head back and wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close. She panted softly once he was in, her walls tight around him and... damn it... it felt so good. She felt him pull out, before thrusting back in, earning a soft groan from her before his lips where on hers again. She ran a hand through his hair, parting her lips as his tongue slipped in.

He groaned softly as he kissed her, tongue fighting for dominance with her as he began to thrust faster, hands gripping her hips as he started to pound into her heat._ Verdomme..._ it felt better than it really should. Congrats, you're now fucking your sister and it feels absolutely amazing. And she agreed to it as well! It was really just a shot in the dark. But, he had been having some... odd feelings for her for quite some time now.

The Belgian began to move her hips with him, groaning softly and paying no attention to the fact that this was her older brother making her groan and pant and want. Nope, she could worry about that later. This felt far too good...! She gasped when she felt him nip her lip, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises on her hips as he continued to thrust. "L-Lars.." She managed when he broke the kiss, she opened her eyes to gaze up at him, cheeks flushed.

"Fuck, Belle..." He groaned, holding her closer as he kiss her neck. He wasn't really one for words, but his actions always spoke much louder.

They continued on, panting and groaned, murmurs and gasps in Dutch as they moves. Both now far from caring about exactly what they were doing. Belle's hands ran though his pale hair and her nails dug into his back and shoulders, marking him as he went about nipping her neck, shoulders, and chest, leaving traces and light bruises over the pale skin of hers. His hands wandered and explored her curvy body, sending shivers and tingles all throughout her, which only made her purr and beg for more.

She was like putty in his hand, wanting him to satisfy her.

And boy, he was doing a damn fine job.

She felt her release begin to build up, tighten her hold on him as she bucked her hips with his, wanting more, to feel more, taste more, have more. It felt so odd to want something so badly, especially from someone she had never considered. But she came soon enough, groaning as her body shivered and shuddered beneath his.

The Dutchman felt her muscles tighten on his cock, and he grit his teeth as he kept on going, helping her along with her orgasm as he kept thrusting to meet his own. And soon enough, he had his hit him, causing him to still and bury his face in the crook of her neck as his seed shot into her.

The siblings stilled, panting and clinging to each other. Belle blew out a breath, moving a hand up to brush her bangs away from her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. That... that was too good to be true. She had never had sex that... good before. Seriously?

Lars lifted his head, pulling out and lying down beside her, an arm lazily around her waist. Hm... he wanted a cigarette now...

"So..." Belle started, breaking the silence as she turned her head to look at him. "That certainly wasn't what I expected."

"What exactly did you expect?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Well... dragging you around Paris and making you buy me things, for one."

He snorted lightly, fingers tracing the skin of her waist. "Hm. I thought this was much better."

She felt her cheeks burn slightly. "W-well... it... it was pretty good..." More than pretty good, actually. In a weird... way...

"'Pretty good'? You were the one telling me to go faster and scratching the hell out of my back."

"Oh yeah? And how many marks did you leave on me? You with your teeth and death grip." She stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"A lot more." He stated. "You liked it."

"Hm..." She hesitated, before turning onto her side, their noses barely touching. "You're right. I did."

He blinked. Well, he hadn't expected her to take this so well. Honestly, she was taking this really well! "Did you want this too?"

... "I don't know." She answered with a small shrug. "But... I did like it... and... I want more..."

"You do?"

"I do."

"You know I'm more than happy to help." His lips twitched to a small smirk, before he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Consensual adult incest is legal in varying degrees in France, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, Turkey, Japan, Argentina, Sweden and Brazil.<strong>

Feel free to correct some of the Dutch words. It isn't my first language and I just looked online for the translations.

Ja - Yes

Verdomme - Damn


End file.
